


The Eye of the Storm

by Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily, TheLastTactician (orphan_account)



Series: Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily and TheLastTactician [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily/pseuds/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheLastTactician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds out what is haunting Beacon Hills then is forced to stay at the apartment with Peter sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> we felt like writing in a different format once again, it worked out pretty well we think
> 
> Peter is mostly me and Stiles is mostly the brilliant@TheLastTactician
> 
> Please tell us what you think

Stiles drummed his fingers on his desk, a frown decorating his face. Rain pounded against his bedroom window as the storm raged on outside, but his mind was abuzz with thoughts and half-cocked plans. All of which centred around the latest problem to come blasting into their town. A kitsune. A Japanese fox demon. It had blown into Beacon Hills about a week ago and had caused non-stop trouble. At first, they hadn't had a clue as to what it was. They didn't even know anything was wrong. The kitsune had been possessing young women and having them commit suicide. It was only after the third body, when Stiles' father had informed him that all three girls had tattoos of paws just underneath their left breasts that Stiles began to suspect something as wrong. After all, one's an incident, two's a coincident, and three's a pattern. It had taken a look into Peter's laptop to confirm what he had begun to suspect; that a kitsune was the one behind it. Then it just began a chase to find it and kill it, except... Stiles sighed and looked out the window. Four days ago, the kitsune had gone silent. Not a single tick out of her, and no one could find her. Not so much as a sniff. Derek had all of the wolves patrolling and Chris Argent was informed via Allison and had brought up his own arsenal. Hell, even Stiles' dad had been on the lookout. Still, nothing had moved. 

 

At first, Stiles had thought it was just a fluke. That the rain had washed away all the scent or... He bolted upright, knocking a book off of his desk to smack down hard on his floor. The rain. What if... what if the rain hadn't washed away the scent? What if the rain had actually... Scrambling for the book that had dropped, Stiles flipped through it frantically before finding the passage he wanted. Crowing in triumph, he snagged it and sprinted out of his bedroom. In no time at all, he had thrown himself into his jeep, reversed out of the drive way and began the long ride to Derek's loft. Parking just down the street, Stiles ran through the rain towards the building. Completely uncaring as his clothes became soaked, or his hair slicked down his forehead. He burst in and took the stairs two at a time before typing in the passcode and skidding into Derek's loft. “The rain!” He bust out as soon as he was in.

 

“The kitsune is afraid of the rain! It's part fire, according to the myth, so it fears water! It's not left, it's hiding.” For a moment, no one moved. Erica was dressed for bed, as was Boyd and Isaac looked thoroughly confused. Derek, however, had shot up like a rocket as soon as Stiles began speaking and Peter... Stiles swallowed as his eyes connected with the other's. The werewolf was watching him closely, a slight smirk on his mouth that made the boy's heart pound. 

 

“Stiles?” He snapped to Derek, noting the man's cocked brow with a flush. “Did you run here?” 

 

“Only down the block,” Stiles defended, becoming increasingly aware of how cold he was, all of his clothes pasted to his body. “The rain's supposed to break sometime tonight, so I had to get here fast.” Derek snorted but nodded.

 

“Alright. Erica, Boyd, get dressed and meet me out by the preserve. Isaac, go get Scott and the Argents. Peter, Stiles, you two stay here.” 

 

“You're leaving me here?” Stiles spluttered, trying to ignore the shiver that worked it's way down his spine. 

 

“Yes.” Derek said flatly. “Don't get into trouble. And don't break anything.” Stiles was utterly indignant, but before he could say anything else, he was wracked with another shudder. Opening his eyes, it was to Erica giving him a wink as she and Boyd followed Derek and Isaac out of the loft. The door closing with a very finite click. Looking over, Stiles frowned. Peter no longer sat on the couch. Twisting his head, he searched for the werewolf before a towel dropped onto his head, covering his eyes. 

 

“You seem to be very wet. And dripping all on our floor. Don't take another step.” Peter smirked as he circled the boy. “Plus I’d be made into a lovely fur rug if you got a cold and died. Being human and all that.” 

 

Peter then left the room again to return this time with one of his Henley's, he always wondering what it would look like on Stiles, and pair of his smallest boxers which he placed on the coffee table. Before he stood there and stared at the boy, taking in the lovely soaked view. 

 

"Would you like a warm drink, love?" He questioned as he strode to the kitchen.

 

Stiles spluttered incoherently, ripping the towel off of his head and glaring at the werewolf. "I hate you," he muttered sourly, eyeing the clothes in question. The idea of getting dry, however, was tempting. Incredibly tempting. Muttering an 'oh fuck it', Stiles grabbed the clothes and scurried to the bathroom. Shucking off his wet clothes immediately and replacing them with the dry ones. They felt wonderful on his chilled skin and Stiles shivered. The boxers were just a touch too big, sliding down low on his hips, and Stiles' hands were covered by the sleeves of the henley. Shrugging it off, Stiles crept out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, watching the werewolf curiously. "Why are you doing this?" He frowned

 

"Hmm looks nicer than expected, maybe that's because you hide your figure with layers." Peter murmured as he stirred the warm drinks. " And,what do you mean? Isn't this has a host should act? " He smirked mischievously before he offered the hot chocolate with marshmallows to the boy. His eyes were drawn to how his boxers fit the boy,or lack of, it was very arousing. Maybe it was good the boy was not a wolf.

 

" Would you like a blanket?" He asked as if Stiles was 3 years old.

 

Stiles glared at him. "Go die in a ditch," he retorted, even as he took the proffered mug. "Again." Shifting his grip, Stiles winced as the heat conflicted with his cold hands. Giving him the rather painful feeling of pins and needles. Breathing in the chocolate, he narrowed his eyes at Peter. "One, don't talk about my body like that it's creepy," Stiles said shortly, trying to ignore the way his heart jumped, "two, yes, it is. That's why it's weird. You have no reason to be kind to me."

 

"I didn't die in a ditch" Peter grumbled. "And don't try and pretend you don't enjoy the compliment, you can't lie to me , _hun_ , we have been over this." Peter took his seat on the sofa, you know the place people for his married too or would die in. "Maybe i've had a change of heart...or maybe it's because i appreciate your genius." he paused as he sipped on his coffee that even Stiles would be able to smell it had scotch in it. "Perhaps i'm just bored"And lonely, was left unspoken. 

 

Stiles shifted his weight back and forth, looking at Peter uncertainly. The logical side of his brain was screaming at him to keep his guard up, don't let the walls slip. But the other side of him... the other side wanted him to reach out to the wolf. Stiles knew what it was like to be lonely in a crowd of people, and he didn't want to inflict that on anyone else. Cautiously, the boy walked over and took a seat next to Peter on the couch. His legs folded under his body as he blew on his hot chocolate gently. "I only seem smart because I'm trying to keep up with you," Stiles said demurely, keeping his eyes down. "You're the only one around here that actually gives me a challenge..." 

 

Peter's laugh filled the room. “I don't even have to listen to your heart to know your lying. Stiles you are smarter than anyone in this town and don’t even deny it. I'll rip your throat out if you do. I don't need your sympathy, I don't need anyone.” Lies, of course he needed people, why else would he still be here, unloved,unappreciated and never wanted. His whole reason for revenge was for his family, the people who once wanted him. “Why are you still here? If you want some trousers to go home in, I’m sure Erica's might fit you.” Isaac's wouldn’t he was too tall, his wouldn’t he was wider than the boy due to muscle and bone structure,Derek's don’t fit anyone not even him, Boyd was also too muscular, best chance was Erica's he meant it both sarcastically and not. 

 

"I'm not trying to pity you, asshole," he snapped, unable to keep the hurt from his voice. "You'd know that if you bothered listening to my heartbeat. Go on, listen: I'm not pitying you. And when you're not being a jackass, I kinda... l-like hanging around you," Stiles' face burned crimson as he shot to his feet, setting his mug down on the coffee table with a clack. "But whatever, alright? If you want me to leave you alone, fine. That's what I'll do." Stiles turned, intending on getting back to his own clothes. They may be wet, but at least they'd fit. He didn't want to leave, but if Peter didn't want him here... Stiles tried to ignore the painful thump of his heart in protest at the thought that maybe, maybe, Peter really did hate him. 

 

“I'm sorry...” He sighed and stopped the boy in his tracks by getting to the clothes before he did. He bundled them up, ignoring Stiles' protests as he went to hang them on a radiator. “I'm not good with people, obviously, even with the werewolf senses I just assume hate.” He leant against the wall , claws digging into it, why was he spurting things out to this kid?

 

Stiles acted before thinking. Stepping forward into Peter's personal space, he gripped one wrist and gently drew the wolf's claws out of the wall. "You're an asshole, but I don't hate you," Stiles told him quietly, his finely boned hands dancing over Peter's wrist and claws. "You drive me nuts at times, but I don't hate you." Looking up, Stiles' voice got caught in his throat, his breath hitching lightly. He hadn't realized quite how close he had gotten to Peter. His face flaming red, Stiles found he couldn't quite bring himself to look away. "Um..." 

 

He shivered at the contact . Peter smiled with a chuckle then closed the space between them , Stiles lips were softer than he imagined, but just as irresistible. He had to do something he desired since he saw the boy before he got sense and ran away. He bit lightly on Stiles' bottom lip before he sucked on it to get forgiveness. He hadn’t touched him yet, as much as he wanted to bring him closer, because he couldn’t force the boy to do anything.

 

Stiles gasped at the contact, his balance wavering for a moment, torn as he was between stopping this or letting it happen. But as soon as Peter sucked on his lip, he was gone. Groaning in his throat softly, Stiles fell forward, his hands bracing himself against Peter's chest as he angled his head and pushed up on his toes to get closer. Kissing the werewolf back with vigour. 

 

Peter instantaneously grasped the boy's hips dragging him against him before he lifted him up, holding him by his ass as he shuffled them to the sofa not breaking the kiss. He wanted to taste Stiles' moans so many more times. He gently dropped Stiles down onto the sofa, crawling above him lying between his thighs whilst his hands still lay on the boy's ass.

 

Stiles yelped into the kiss as he was lifted and groaned when he was dropped. With Peter nestled between his thighs, Stiles wrapped his arms around the wolf's neck and raked his hands through his hair. Bucking his hips up minutely against Peter's in a search for friction. Pulling back immediately, Stiles flushed. "Ahh-- s-sorry." 

 

Peter's eyes closed and when he opened them they were fluorescent and dilated, his breath shuddered and his chest rose up and down fast. He didn’t move nor look in Stiles' eyes. “It's fine...more than fine.”He grunted through gritted teeth.

 

"It... is?" Stiles was surprised, not having expected that. Shifting minutely, Stiles inhaled sharply at the feel of Peter's erection pressed against him. Eyes widening, Stiles shifted again and moaned at the friction pressing against his own trapped cock. Gripping Peter's hair, Stiles drew him up for a furious kiss before rolling his hips again. Nipping at Peter's bottom lip as he did so. 

 

“Please stop.” He begged. He was having way to much trouble controlling himself, something he prided himself on was his control and he was losing it over a teenage boy. “Just wait.”He wasn't trying to scold the boy , more himself. 

 

Stiles hesitated, uncertainty in his eyes as he pulled away. "Am I doing something wrong?" He asked, his voice faltering. "Fuck, Peter, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to push..." 

 

“You're doing everything right, it's me. I'm doing everything wrong. Your too damn irresistible.” Peter gasped. “Can't control myself and I really need to.”

 

Stiles' breath hitched. His eyes widening and then softening. "Hey, come on Creeper," he murmured, dropping butterfly kisses to Peter's hair and face. "I don't want you to have to hold yourself back with me, and I-" Stiles blushed but stroked his hand across Peter's neck gently, "I trust you not to hurt me. I trust you, Creeper, so please?" He begged lightly, just barely flicking his hips upwards. 

 

“Really? I don't think trust and me go in the same sentence.” He growled as he pinned the boy's hips down. “This will end badly and it will be your fault.” He snickered as he crashed their lips together before he flipped them both so Stiles was straddling him. “Want to experiment?”

 

Stiles blinked, his hands pressed to Peter's chest as he sat up slowly. "Experiment?" Stiles repeated, a wicked glint flashing through his eyes. "I like experiments... you sure you can keep up, Creeper?" Rolling his hips curiously, Stiles was reward with a small groan. Grinning dangerously, he pushed his hands under Peter's shirt, tracing the well-formed muscles there as he ground down hard against the wolf. 

 

This was one of his worse ideas, he thought the kid begin a virgin he wouldn’t have the courage to move fast meaning he could control himself more...he was wrong apparently.

 

Stiles was quickly losing his head, the heat between he and Peter was almost stifling. "T-take this off," Stiles panted, tugging ineffectually at Peter's shirt. 

 

“I pride you on your intelligence and yet you are unable to get my shirt off, tut tut.” Peter chuckled before he quickly got rid of it, discarded it in a bundle on the floor. “Would you like me to get rid of your-sorry my shirt off of you?” A hint of fangs was in his smile.

 

"H-hey, inexperienced virgin here," Stiles laughed breathlessly, tracing the exposed skin with the pads of his fingers gently. "You're doing a good job of melting my mind, despite the fact that you're not doing much of anything," he teased with a grin. Reaching up, Stiles fingered the collar to Peter's shirt before glancing at him coyly. "Maybe I want to keep it on? You telling me you don't want to fuck me when I'm wearing your clothes?" 

 

“Fuck.” Peter retorted breathlessly, the image of that alone could have had him lose his mind. “Tempting so very very tempting, but I want to see your body more than anything.” It was obvious he was having an internal battle on which he preferred. Peter ran his hands under the shirt, purposely rubbing a finger over one of his nipples. 

 

Stiles gasped at the feeling, arching his back and grinding down on Peter's lap in the same movement. "F-fuck, Peter!" Falling forward, Stiles pressed his lips to Peter's desperately, flicking his tongue out in askance against the closed mouth. His hips swiveling in search of friction. 

 

“Your god damn hips.”Peter moaned against Stiles lips before he thrust his tongue into the boy's mouth, starting a battle of dominance,both enthusiastic but Peter had more experience. “What do you want me to do to you?” 

 

"Anything," Stiles groaned, "everything. Anything you're willing to do." Burying his face at the juncture between Peter's neck and shoulder, Stiles keened as the fly of Peter's jeans caught just under the head of his cock. "Please, Peter, fuck me..." 

 

“You very keen, I’m surprised. Not at your enthusiastic attitude but the fact it is with me.” Peter breathed out slowly , the fabric on the boxers Stiles was wearing was not very thick and he could feel the boy's cock through it. “You'll have to get up , unless you want me to fuck you raw your first time.” The thought equally turned him on as much as it made him flinch. He wondered if they should move to the bed. 

 

"I already told you," Stiles muttered, "I trust you. And besides, I like you. You're a puzzle and I like puzzles..." The second half of Peter's statement sunk in and Stiles shivered violently at the thought, his hips flicking forward mindlessly. "Maybe not my first time..." he muttered, before climbing off of the wolf. 

 

“This is going to happen again?” Peter's voice actually sounded shocked. He was certain this was a one time thing that he had to fulfil every fantasy he could in one go. He climbed off the sofa, before he made his way to the bathroom leaving Stiles to listen to him searching for things. “Condom?”

 

Stiles bit his lip and followed after him; sliding his fingers through the wolf's belt-loops, Stiles tugged Peter towards him. "I don't do casual fucks, Peter," he told him quietly, no small amount of trepidation in his voice. "I want to do this with you because I-I do consider you a friend... I can trust you with me. I want... I want this to happen again," he blushed and looked away, "I also kinda want this to be an -uh- exclusive relationship. So if you just want this to happen the once, that's fine too, I guess. Because I know you're not going to start spreading shit around." Looking up, Stiles plucked the condom out of his grip and tossed it in the corner of the bathroom, uncaring where it landed. "If I recall, werewolves can't get diseases, can they? And I'm a virgin, so we know I'm clean." Stiles smiled at him, a touch of wickedness in the look. "Whenever you decide how you want me, come find me, yeah?" With that, the boy sauntered off towards Peter's bedroom. 

 

Little flirt. He quickly followed after the boy, grasping him before he got to the bed and pulling him flush against his body, he kept one hand wrapped around the boy resting on the small of his back whilst he slipped his shirt off of Stiles. “By exclusive do you mean secret or do you mean you only want to be with me and me with you?” he began to trail kisses that could bruise down his neck.

 

Stiles moaned, he could feel the marks being sucked into his skin like electric pleasure bolting down his spine. Hitching a leg over Peter's hip, he pressed down to force their groins together. "I'm yours," he gasped out, a whine forcing it's way out of his throat, "if you'll have me." 

 

“Pftt of course.” Strange how the night started with the boy telling him to die in a ditch and now he was about to fuck him into his mattress. Peter then released Stiles grip around him, slowly trailing kisses down his body stopping at his nipples to bite them before he moved down to his hipbones where he traced little red lines into his skin with his claws. Watching the boy with half lidded eyes, not moving any further.

 

Stiles whimpered, shifting in place at the odd mix of pleasure-pain. "Fuck, Creeper, stop teasing me..." he groaned. 

 

He tilted his head, pushing the boy to beg to say please but it didn’t come just a buck of the hips which caused the older wolf to growl playfully as he pulled Stiles' wrist towards him, enclosing his mouth around it,fangs not embedding just touching the skin...testing.

 

Stiles held his breath for a moment at the feeling, his mind flashing back to the parking garage so long ago. "Peter," he whispered, "please." 

 

Finally. Finally he begged, finally he said yes, finally he could be his. His fangs dug into the soft skin with ease, Peter moaned into the bite, putting a little more pressure so the mark would be there for a while. “They really shouldn't of left you with me.” He hooked his fingers underneath the waistband on the boxers and they were on the floor in seconds, Peter a hair's breadth away from his cock. He licked his lips as he made eye contact with Stiles.

 

"I can't find it within me to complain," Stiles' voice was shaky, trembling. Oh, Peter was going to ruin him, he could feel it. But he also knew that no matter how wrecked he was, Peter was going to be the one to put him back together again.

 

Sliding shaking fingers into the man's hair, he tugged gently, trying to get the wolf's mouth where he wanted it most. 

 

This had to be the most interesting day of his life. He really couldn’t love the boy any more than he did right now. 

 

He licked the head of the cock using his tongue to trace long trails from root to tip then he put his mouth over the first inch of Stiles cock, using as little suction as he could, he was going to work up. Peter licked again, and slid more of him into his mouth, and he counted the drum of Stiles' pulse beneath his tongue and hands, fascinated, captivated. Peter's tongue lapping wet along the underside of Stiles' shaft, and Peter's mouth encompassing most of his cock now, and Stiles' pulse racing into a faster tempo by the swift bobbing of Peter's head taking Stiles' whole cock into his mouth. Then he began to suck harder, still the same pace but with more 'passion'. He could feel the boy breaking underneath him.

 

Stiles' voice cracked as he cried out, twitching and squirming under the onslaught of sensation. His fingers tightened reflexively in Peter's hair ans his hips bucked minutely. "P-Peter -ahhh- Peter, please!" Stiles cried out, the coil in his belly tightening in a horribly pleasurable way. 

 

He smirked around the boy's cock before he used nearly werewolf speed to suck Stiles off. He nearly came himself at the way the boy said his name, he swallowed and pulled back with a loud pop before he licked his cock clean. He may have sat there like a proud puppy, maybe. Stiles was already exhausted would he really put him through sex as well? It wasn't like he had to do much but still...

 

Stiles groaned, pretty sure his brains had been sucked out. Cracking open one eye, he smirked lazily at Peter's predicament, the fabric of his jeans bulging tellingly. Reaching out, he pulled Peter back down and kissed him languidly. Lapping at his palate as he chased the taste of himself in the wolf's mouth. "You gonna fuck me or not, Creeper?" Stiles' voice was delicious rasp. "I can't imagine that," he glanced down pointedly, "is particularly comfortable." 

 

The boy had a point, it was probably even more uncomfortable as he wasn’t wearing underwear. “Are you certain?”

 

Stiles groaned and bucked, his re-hardening cock brushing against the werewolf's stomach. "Fuck yes, I'm certain." He tugged the wolf into a ferocious kiss before pulling away panting. "I want you, asshat. So stop fucking about and get to fucking me." 

 

“How do I forget you are a teenage with lots of stamina that could probably rival a wolves?God I want you...I’m just not sure how I want you.” Peter pondered while his hands unconsciously trailed over Stiles' body. He unpopped the button on his jeans and then undid the zip. 

 

"Do we need to make a list?" Stiles teased, his eyes watching as Peter undid his jeans. Brushing his hands down the werewolf's sides, he slid his thumbs into the waist and helped push them down his body. Skimming his hands across Peter's hips, Stiles gripped at the other's cock tentatively before tightening his grip and dragging it up his cock teasingly .

 

Peter melted into the touch and he hunched and growled against the boy's shoulder.  
“I think it will be too long,how do you want to lose your virginity? Although I'm sure -ughn-it wasn’t to a man twice your age.”

 

"It wasn't my first thought, no," Stiles replied conversationally, twisting his wrist over the head. "But I can't say I'm really upset about this turn of events. Plus, you're incredibly hot and the strength thing? Totally a turn on," he grinned broadly and squeezed playfully before returning to his mind-meltingly slow strokes. "And as for my losing my virginity..." Stiles frowned. "This is new, obviously. But I'm also curious so I'm not about to really rule anything out... All I really know at this point is that I want it to be you..."  
  
At this rate he was going to huff and puff and blow Stiles down, his breathing was incredibly heavy, his claws digging into the mattress as he leant into the boy. “Missionary will probably be best for you first time, I would say ride me because you can chose the pace but I doubt you have the energy”

 

Stiles' eyes narrowed and he squeezed at the base of the member in his hand, not loosening his grip, he dragged his hand up tortuously slowly. He payed extra care to press at the base of the head before dipping into the slit dangerously and dragging his grip back down to the root. The growl that rumbled through Peter was dangerous and Stiles smirked. "Is that a challenge, Peter?" 

 

“God in hell!” Peter groaned, his eyes were flashing from normal to illuminated, he dug his teeth into the boy's shoulder. “Just do something or let me do something.” He growled in anger and loss of control. And breath. Why wasn’t he afraid of him?He hated being this broken in front of someone, but it had been awhile since he had felt this good, where he only need to focus on this.

 

Stiles dropped a kiss to Peter's hair as he twisted his wrist again. "I'm waiting on you, Creeper, I don't know what I'm doing... remember?" Stiles grinned wickedly. 

 

Fuck, he really shouldn’t of done this. As much as he wanted it. He pushed the boy off of him with more strength than he should of ,where he was instantaneously on top of the boy ravishing his mouth whilst a stray hand searched for the lube he had placed near the bed before he started. 

 

Stiles hummed into the kiss happily, his legs falling open to accommodate the werewolf easily. Running his now free hands through the wolf's hair, he squirmed impatiently, trying to urge Peter on. 

 

Peter rolls his eyes, takes a deep breath and flips them both so the boy was once again on top. He offers the lube to him with a smirk on his face and an arched eyebrow.  
“Get to it.”

 

Stiles spluttered before flushing like mad and glaring at him. Popping open the cap, Stiles drizzles the lube onto his hand, making sure to coat his fingers before reaching back. Spreading his legs, the teen presses his free hand on the bed next to Peter's ear as the other circles his hole teasingly. Moaning loudly, Stiles eases one finger inside of his body. Rocking back, he forces the digit deeper as his cock hardens between his legs. The pulsing urges him on until he can ease another finger in, scissoring himself. "Peter..." he moans low, his eyes blown wide and his mouth slack. Crooking his fingers, he hits his prostate and jolts forward, keening whines falling from his mouth as his cock begins to drool precome. 

 

He was very much enjoying the show he almost didn’t want it to end as he stroked his own cock tiredly. He smashed their mouths together wanting to swallows his whines, poor neighbours, he smirked.

 

Stiles could hardly focus on the kiss as he worked another finger into his body. The burn and stretch were fading every time he pressed against his prostate. Pulling out of the kiss, he dropped his head to Peter's shoulder and rocked back on his hand. Pulling his hand away (and nearly sobbing at the loss), he fumbles with the lube before he can slick up Peter's cock. Shuffling forward slightly, Stiles lines himself up and sinks down on the thick member. Choked noises of pleasure, force there way out of his throat as he settles flush against Peter's groin. The werewolf now balls-deep in his body.

  
It wasn’t a conscious choice it just happened. He howled. From the top of his lungs. He didn’t expect the boy to ride him, he was honestly teasing before, his claws dug into Stiles' skin, everyone would knew they had sex, whether from the smell or the thousand of marks littered over his body that Peter had caused. He tried his hardest to not thrust up into the boy,when he wasn’t ready, to distract himself he began tracing some of Stiles' moles with his tongue. It also drowned out his moans.

 

Wrapping his arms around Peter's neck, Stiles slowly began to ride him. Lifting himself up on shaking thighs, Stiles dropped down hard and repeated the process. Burying his face into the wolf's neck, he nipped and sucked his own set of marks into his neck, despite the fact that they healed near immediately. Rolling his hips forward, Stiles swiveled and dropped again. Moaning lewdly as he managed to angle a direct hit to his prostate. "Fuuuck, Peter..." He panted wetly. 

 

“Hell, Stiles,Christ so tight.” Peter groaned through gritted teeth as his hips bucked up to meet the boy. “How do you do this to me?”

 

"'s a skill," he groaned, gasping at every hit to his prostate. Grinding his teeth together, Stiles gripped onto Peter's hair and tugged him into a kiss. Biting on his bottom lip harshly and sucking it into his mouth, rolling his hips sharply. 

 

He moaned dirtily into Stiles' mouth. He was determined to not come before Stiles but he wasn’t sure he would last when the boy had already came and he had yet too. His grip on the boy was getting tighter as he tried to restrain himself, but his thrusts to meet Stiles half way was also getting stronger.

 

White hot pleasure rolled up his spine like the tide. Every thrust, every hit to his prostate made it climb higher and higher. Mouth falling open, Stiles keened and whined and whimpered on every thrust, not a thought left in his head as he chased his orgasm. No longer did he raise himself up as high as he could, instead, he bounced in hard and fast strokes down on the werewolf's cock. His entire body juddering and jerking. And still, his orgasm took him by surprise. He choked on a long moan, his head falling back as he clawed at Peter's shoulders. Calling the werewolf's name as he crested over the edge. 

 

He didn’t let the marks disappear on his back, he wanted them there , at least for a while. Peter shifted so Stiles was now on his back, destroyed, whilst he thrusts shallowed and not long after he followed Stiles collapsing on top of him ,his toes curling over with pleasure as he finally came inside the boy, howling his name as he kept thrusting with no intent as he rode the orgasm out. 

 

Stiles felt thoroughly and utterly wrecked, riding the edge of over-sensitivity as his wolf sought out his pleasure. Combing his hands through Peter's hair, Stiles soothed the skin he scratched with light touches, bringing the werewolf down from his high. 

 

He closed his eyes as he pulled out and snuggled against the younger boy. “Fuck, I love you.” He wasn’t sure if he regretted the words once they left his mouth or not, they were not meant to be said but his wolf and hormones produced decided otherwise.

 

Stiles stilled for a moment, before resuming his gentle touches and easy caress. "I love you too, Creeper," he murmured softly. 

 

Peter let out a deep breathe he didn’t know he was holding, this kid made him human again, less burnt out and broken. Normal.ish. 

 

"We should sleep," Stiles murmured, "then get started on that list." He grinned down at the wolf tiredly. "Then go cause some chaos. Can you just imagine Derek's face when he finds out? It'll be beautiful." 

 

“For you, it will be beautiful. He won't rip out your sternum , because everyone will stop him.” Self pity time, no one would stop him from doing it to him. “But yes, I look forward to the list, mostly on what you are interested in,little one.” He snuggled into the boy more, practically trying to share his skin as he shimmied to pull a blanket over them.

 

"If Derek kills you, I'm going to poison him," Stiles said matter of factually, helping to pull the blanket up. "No one's taking this from me. No one's taking _you_ from me."  


"I may be yours, Peter," Stiles said seriously, "but that also means you're mine."

 

“Never thought I’d be owned by anyone... I won't leave you either.” He smiled wearily before he gave Stiles a chaste kiss. “This is one of the reasons I love you, you won't give up without a fight.”

 

"Damn straight I won't," Stiles groaned, sinking back into bed. "Go t'sleep, Pet'r, love you..." eyes slipping closed, Stiles was out. 

 

“Love you too” He mouthed, unable to say the words back to the sleeping boy.


End file.
